Courtney Sham
Courtney Sham was Jasper's girlfriend in Jasper's Real Girlfriend. She tried to kill Charlotte twice because she thought that Jasper was in love with her. Henry pushed her out the window to save Charlotte during her second attempt to do so. She is portrayed by Jada Facer. Biography History Jasper told Henry and Charlotte about his girlfriend, Courtney Sham. They didn't believe him, so he brought Courtney over from Fibberton to Swellview to prove she is real. Henry tells Courtney that Jasper loves Charlotte, and he meant as friends, but Courtney thought he meant it in a romantic way. When Courtney was staying at Charlotte's house, she loosened the bolt in Charlotte's ceiling fan. She told Charlotte that something looks broken and to stand under the fan and look up. When Charlotte stands under the fan, Courtney presses the remote, and the fan nearly falls on Charlotte's head, almost killing her. Then Charlotte wanted to prove to Jasper that his girlfriend needs help. Henry and Jasper hid in her room to see if she was really psycho or not. Courtney said she had to use the bathroom, rolled a suitcase out of the room with her. Charlotte told her to wait, and said that she knew Henry told Courtney that she loved Jasper, but she explained that Henry just meant as friends. Courtney said that she really appreciated her telling that. Then Courtney walked out of the room, and came back with a chainsaw and a viking hat yelling "Stay away from my man!". She chased Charlotte and Henry around with a chainsaw, and then Henry pushed her out the window. Courtney yelled from outside the window "I'll get you for that! I'll get you!". Then Jasper said "Okay, maybe she needs help." Trivia *She was born in Fibberton. *She has severe anger/mental issues. *The word "Sham" in her name means something is fake. *The "Fib" part of the town's name, Fibberton, means to lie. Henry and Charlotte didn't believe Jasper about his girlfriend. **It could also be an example of how honest Courtney appeared to be, but then revealed herself to be a crazy girl. *She met Jasper at a summer camp mentioned by her former boyfriend in Jasper's Real Girlfriend. *It is unknown how she survived the fall from the window, as she fell from the second story of the house. She also fell through the glass and wood, which would have cut her. She was also holding the chainsaw she was going to use to murder Charlotte. If she fell, when she landed the chainsaw would have jerked back and hit her, possibly killing her. However it's possible the House may not be that big. **Her fall is similar to that of Debbie Putch. *It is also unknown if she went to therapy/got help or not after the incident. *She is mentioned in Double Date Danger, when Jasper mentions Henry pushing her out of a window and they are no longer together. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Minor Characters Category:Possibly Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:2015 Category:Season 1 Category:Girls Category:One appearance only